


Fluffy n Smutty (December)

by DalmaArlissthayr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: A group of various short one-shots to pass December (I'm accepting prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to do anything but I REFUSE TO PASS DECEMBER WITHOUT DO ANYTHING FOR THE PEOPLE OUT THERE. This won’t be too long, just a couple of shorts for what rest of the year. I’m accepting prompts, so if you want to give me some material it would be great.
> 
> If you like this, please support me with a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dalmawriter)  
> I’m passing through a troubling economic situation, and it would help me enormously

**(CW: Grief/Mourning; non explicit mentions to a dead kid)**

 

 

Christmas was always a hard time for Hank. They had already spent three together, and they always start the same: the older one sad, forceless in their bed, too tired for even remember the things that were lost. Usually, when the brunette leaves the stasis, he would find him made a ball in the center of the bed, completely covered by their quilts, with no more than his nose to the sight.

 

That was his signal to get up without a word. So Connor would do that, exactly; he would get up, go to the kitchen, and do the fattiest, disgustingly unhealthy food of all Detroit, because once a year didn’t hurt anybody. Then he would put everything in a plate and take it to their room. The android would pat the head of his dog in the way, because no matter how paranoid it sounded, the big softly get as sad as his older owner in that time of the year, and he deserve some love, too.

 

By the time he was back in the room, Hank was getting up. His face was all red, he had bag under his eyes, and those were irritated for cry, but the only thing Connor could notice was the fact that, hey! He was getting up, that was way much more than the last year, so they could count it like a victory.

 

“I made breakfast” said the brunette, cheerily.

 

His lover didn’t say anything at that; as a matter of fact, he didn’t even move, but at least he wasn’t crying nor he was trying to go out and kill the neighbors. The android settle all in the bed and then he sat next to the man, waiting for him. Sometimes, Hank would eat all the food without complain, even when it was something that he didn’t like, because he said that, since he went through all that trouble, the least he could do it’s eat it.

 

Other days were more difficult, with the man refusing to eat, or even acknowledge the presence of his partner. Those were strange now days, but it could happen anyway. Fortunately, when Connor was starting to lose all hopes, the lieutenant sighed deeply and took the fork from the plate. The unique thing that the younger one could do was smile, reposing his head in the shoulder of his lover.

 

They stood that way for a few minutes, and at some point the brunette started to caress the leg of the man, wanting to bring some comfort to him. Hank didn’t say a word, but he did a pause to leave a soft kiss in his forehead before continue with his thing. While they were at that, Sumo entered in the room with a slow pace, to then collapse next to the bed.

 

They were so sad and all that Connor wanted to do was take them both and hug them like the world could end in any second; protect them from all the bad things in the world, so they didn’t have to suffer any more. Since he didn’t have a way to do that, he had to conform with being for them if they needed him.

 

Hank finished his breakfast and then he slowly melted all the way back to his pillow, taking Connor with him. The android sighed fondly, caressing the chest of his lover, ignoring with little effort the plate and the things that shouldn’t be that much time in the bed.

 

“Thank you” whispered the older man in his ear, rubbing his back in a gently motion.

 

The brunette smiled at that, and then rose a little bit to leave a kiss in the lieutenant lips. Hank corresponded gladly, grabbing him by the hips and holding him like something precious; the man wasn’t much of say ‘I love you’ every two seconds, but when he did things like that, the android didn’t have any difficult to understand how his lover felt for him.

 

Hopefully they could go through the day without any major incident. If things went well, his man would have a nice Christmas dinner, and the memory of his deceased son would be more sweet than bitter. If they don’t, then Connor would have to put all his energy in cheer his lover. Not a bad thing, if you ask him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (𝗖𝗪: 𝗗𝗼𝗺/𝘀𝘂𝗯 𝗨𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀; 𝗛𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗝𝗼𝗯𝘀; 𝗢𝗿𝗮𝗹 𝗦𝗲𝘅; 𝗗𝗲𝗲𝗽𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝗮𝘁; 𝗖𝘂𝗺 𝗘𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴)
> 
> Even with this warnings, this isn't the half of explicit as it sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I'm accepting prompts!
> 
> If you like this, please support me with a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dalmawriter)  
> I’m passing through a troubling economic situation, and it would help me enormously

Connor love Hank’s hands. They were big, and calloused, and warm. The way they moved through his body always made him shiver. The older man was especially fixated with his nipples, and the way they pass from pink and soft to hard and angrily red under his touch.

 

He often used his hands to caress his abs, the lines of his hips, and, when his feeling particularly frisky, the contour of his crotch, the lips of his vagina, and his entrance. He was kind of sweet, treating his body like a treasure, murmuring words full of praise and joy. And that absolutely melted Connor; if the boy wasn’t so sure that he was in love with Hank, he would discover a new facet of himself every single time they do that little routine.

 

His favorites moment were the ones when Hank got all creative and tied him up him his old ties, his belt, or, being honest, whatever he happened to had at hand. The older man would be taking care of him all night: he would put him in a comfy place, give him massages, food, water, hugs, kisses, and everything that the brunette wanted.

 

Then, they would sit in front of the television, and, if they were in the mood, they would start to play. Connor, comfortably accommodated between the other man’s legs, would feel one of the hands of his lover moving down to his crotch; smiling, the brunette would kiss the neck of the older one, and let him be.

 

Hank, taking the approving, would put his hand above the vagina of the boy, warming it lovingly. Little sweet thing, Connor usual would be depilated, claiming hygienic reasons, but that didn’t make less sexy for the man the feeling of the tender, soft skin of the zone, against his calloused fingers. Open his labia was always an experience, and by the moment the police officer would reach the engorged bean that crowned the smaller lips of the boy, he would be a shaking mess in his arms.

 

Poor baby was almost hypersensitive, and his simples, barely sexual touches would drove him crazy without effort. It was a very pleasant thing to see, and feel, if one had in mind the wetness between the young man’s legs. Generally, Hank felt satisfice with see his lover falling apart, and he had this little private game in which he would count the time that took the boy to rub himself against his fingers.

 

At that point Connor would be enjoying plenty, and the shame would be too far away to note that little fact, but even in the case that he knew, he wouldn’t mind at all. After all, since he was having so much fun, he’s lover could play all the games that he wanted to. He would let the man leave soft kisses in his head, before starting to get down to his neck.

 

Hank would move him around (carefully so the ropes didn’t hurt his hands) until his back would be reclined completely against his chest. Once satisfied, he would surround the boy with his arms and put his two hands inside his pants, so he could rub his clit and his entrance at the same time, just superficially. Go more far wouldn’t be necessary, at least, not that night.

 

One could think that Connor was getting all the attention, since the older one seemed to do all the work. But Hank was enjoying very much, and the certainty that his partner would gladly return the favor was enough to keep him going. Also, having a restless and whimpering Connor above him, just against his crotch, was very helpful.

 

Giving faith to his words, the boy let out a long whine, thrusting against his hands like a desperate. It’s not until the older one rub rudely two fingers between his entrance and his clit, as he pressed the last one, that the brunette let out a husky sigh and throw back his head, cumming hard and long. Hank took advantage of this fact to tease him, rubbing a little more that the necessary just to make the boy shake, stopping only when his lover complain for overstimulation.

 

Living a peck in the boy’s cheek, Hank would wait for him to calm down, so he could put him back in the sofa. If Connor was feeling especially talkative, he would try to babble something, maybe ask for the man to pick him up again or something alike; he would lull him to calm, and then he would rise to look for water.

 

Connor would be calmer by the time he returns, and wouldn’t complain too much when his partner puts the bottle against his lips, encouraging him to drink.

 

“Are you ok now?” was the common question after all that process.

 

A whine or a shrug was the usual answer, and that alone was enough for the older one to know that they can continue. So Hank would put the glass in the coffee table and would take his lover to accommodate him in the floor, with his back leaning on the sofa. Still in a deep afterglow, the boy would look at him with his big brown eyes full of wonder and then he would open his mouth without need for signals.

 

Sighing, Hank would start to get off his pants, knowing exactly how much time he had before the brunette would start to complain. He didn’t even need to touch himself, his cock would be painfully hard at that point, flushed and dripping precum. Not to mention that the vision of Connor blinking aroused at the sight never failed to make him tremble in his pants.

 

As much as he liked the rough play, he usually would start slowly. He would caress the soft, pink lips of the boy with his glans, before push them open gently. Connor would cooperate in a blink, closing his eyes and tilting slightly his head so his lover’s cock could penetrate his mouth just right. That always wins him a groan from Hank, who would grab him by the hair and gradually increase his rhythm.

 

The boy loves the feeling of the older man’s cock against his tongue, the way the musky smell of his boyfriend would get stuck in his nose, and how he knew that his mouth would taste salty for at least an hour if he doesn’t wash his mouth (not that Hank would let him do that, but the feeling was the same). One of the first things they discover when they began to date was the love of the boy for cock, and even in the times in which they were finding what they like, the fact that the brunette was happy with the simple fact of giving the older one a blowjob was very clear.

 

As matter of fact, he was very good at it; the first one in take all the length of Hank’s cock, actually. This fact often drove his lover crazy, and it wasn’t strange that he would try to see how far he could get, only to find that the boy already had his nose against his crotch. That night wasn’t the exception, and by the moment Connor’s nose was pushing against him, and his cock was deep in the brunette’s throat, the boy let go a muffled whine, and the man groaned largely.

 

Pretty soon the older one was finishing, hands thigh pressed in the brunette’s curly hairs, eyes closed and his breath irregular. Connor would feel the dense, salty semen going down in his mouth, and sigh with absolutely happiness, as much as his particular state left him.

 

They would remain that way a bit more, breathing heavily, until the cock of the older one got as soft as it could get, signal that marked the time to set aside his lover to recompose himself. Connor, more often than not, would be zoned out at that point, all flushed and, in that particular case, with a few drops of cum running for his chin.

 

Smiling fondly, Hank would carefully lift his lover from the floor, putting aside a moment to leave a kiss in his pinkish cheek, before take him to the bathroom, already planning to immerse him in a well-deserved hot bath, as a thank you for being so wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on:  
>  
> 
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dalmawriter)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (𝗖𝗪: 𝗽𝘂𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗰 𝘀𝗲𝘅; 𝗰𝘂𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘂𝘀; 𝘃𝗮𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on:  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dalmawriter)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)  
> 

Christmas shopping was always stressful and for Hank, that didn’t get along just well with crowds, was an utterly nightmare. One that made him hate Jeffrey with passion as he was the responsible of him and his partner to be there, as the idiot forgot to buy a present for his wife, and had asked them to go for him since he had to do paperwork.

 

At that moment he had be ready to send him to the hell, but then his lover looked at him with his big, brown deer eyes, and how the fuck could Hank said no to those? He regretted everything by the moment they reach the mall. There was too much noise, and too much people, and all of them were looking at him and Connor like they’re a fucking circus attraction.

 

It wasn’t a surprise that, within an hour of their arriving, the older man couldn’t resist more and ran to the bathroom to hide. Sadly (or not) for him, Connor wasn’t that disposed to leave him alone; no matter that Hank told him how stupid was to follow him into the bathroom.

 

“What the fucking… Connor, we’re in public!” stuttered Hank, removing the hand of his lover from the wall. They were alone in the bathroom but it was a fucking mall, someone could enter in any fucking second, why the hell they were having that conversation even.

 

But he boy didn’t listen reasons, he just entered in the fucking cubicle after pushing the door open with more insistence “Then we’ll have to be fast” he whispered, before getting in his knees.

 

“Oh, no, you don’t…” like always, any kind of fight was useless; the maniac of his boyfriend just bend over a put his _fucking face_ in his crotch like it was a thing of all the days, and maybe it was but do it in a mall wasn’t fucking normal, for Christ sake.

 

Yet, all the moles and the big brown eyes where a weapon hard to defeat, more if they were looking at him while his owner passed his tongue for the sewing of his jean.

 

 “I want to eat you out”

 

Oh, dear. It was one of those days; Hank gulped “Ok...”

 

That had to be some new magical word, because the brunette heard it and went directly to remove his pants, knowing, no matter that he didn’t like it, that they didn’t had that much time. He lowered the older man’s pants, and then buried his face in his boxers, inhaling like the smell was some kind of ambrosia.

 

Hank could saw his eyes rolling up from where he was, and it was as strange that the first times he saw his lover do it. He would never understand the fascination of the boy with the smell of his dick, but he was giving him a mouth job, so he wouldn’t complain.

 

All the sniffing down there was getting him really worked out, actually, and all he wanted to do was rubbing himself all over the face of his lover, like he would do if _they were at home_. Connor’s breath was agitated and he was drooling over his underwear because apparently the wetness between his legs wasn’t enough, and then he put his mouth over the bulge in the fabric and _suck,_ making the older man moan like a well-paid whore.

 

“Ssh” shushed him the boy, looking fucking smug as he took him through the fabric. The pressure was the absolute heaven and he didn’t even stop himself when the urge of thrust stuck him like a MACK.

 

Then the boy took off his boxers to, and the little shit lick his vagina from end to end, stopping to seal his lips over his dick, sucking, licking and panting like a madman. Usually Hank wasn’t the one being penetrated, but he enjoyed plenty when his lover pressed the point of his finger in his dilated entrances, pushing barely but constant.

 

When Connor told him that he wanted to ‘eat him out’ he wasn’t lying: the brunette appeared to be having a great time caressing his lips softly and constant with his tongue, tasting the salty liquid before rose his head to leave a kiss in his belly.

 

“You ok there?”

 

“I’m o… Do I look fucking ok to you, you bratty piece of shit?”

 

“I don’t know” muttered the boy, shoving two fingers inside him without warning. Hank had to bit his lips to suppress a moan “I want you to tell me, that’s why I’m asking”

 

“I’m… I’m… For God’s sake Connor, don’t stop”

 

He’s lover smiled, pure sassiness in his pretty face, and rub the hard shape of his dick with his tip of his thumb. He, then, returned to his previous place, scraping softly one of the major lips of the man with his teeth before charge against his cock. The boy was just starting suck again when the sound of a door opening up made him and his partner jump in their places.

 

Hank climbed in the toilet like a lighting, even when there wasn’t a possibility of someone saw them through the walls of the cubicle. The brunette did a grimace, but stopped the man when he reached his pants to put them in their place; his lover saw him whit a mix of irritation and confusion in his face, but didn’t move nor tried to send him off.

 

Getting advantage of that fact, the younger one push his partner until he was against the wall “What the hell, Connor?” muttered the man, looking scandalized.

 

But the brunette didn’t paid attention to it, he simply put his fingers deep in man’s entrance, and covered his mouth with his other hand when he was going to complain. Hank tried to push him, but he resisted without effort.

 

“Be quiet” muttered the boy leaving a peck in the tip of his nose.

 

His lover snorted, but didn’t do much more apart of it, instead he opened more his legs, giving the boy free access. The brunette started to thrust against the wet heat of the man, spreading kisses for his cheeks, his neck, adoring the way in he was taking his fingers just well. He rubbed the hard bean delighted, loving how his partner responded to the stimuli.

 

Soon he older one was reaching his break point, thrusting constantly against the brunette hand. The humid heat in his crotch was expanding at an alarming speed, and if wasn’t for the hand of his lover above his mouth, he would be grunting like a bad beast, alerting the whole mall of what they were doing.

 

The boy began to whisper soft praises in his ear, pressing the space between his dick and his entrance and his dick, and suddenly everything was too much; the heat exploded and Hank cum all over his lover hand, his growls being muffled now for the lips of the boy, who kissed him toughly, holding him with his wrists as his hands here covered in his boyfriend moisture. The sound of the bathroom door closing up was vaguely registered in the back of their minds, but neither of them paid much attention to it.

 

“Mm!... Oh my God get off” grunted the man, pulling his hair to break the kiss. They both were very agitated, but Hank was absolutely destroyed in comparison to him: his hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled and he had ‘recently fucked up’ practically written all over his face. Connor look at him and the sudden urge of biting the blush on the older man’s cheeks made him blink, zoned up for a couple of seconds.

 

“Are… are you ok?” babbled the boy, suddenly returning to his normal too-nervous-to-talk-well state of existence. How the hell the kid managed to be so sexually aggressive while he couldn’t get two sentences without stutter was beyond the poor, human understanding of the man.

 

“If I’m ok he asks…” grumbled the older one, trying to recompose himself. Meanwhile, the brunette just stay there, hands dirty and a deer-in-headlights look in his eyes; Jesus Christ “Yes, Connor, I’m ok. Now put your shit together before someone else enter in this fucking hole and call the security”

 

The boy smiled, stealing a last kiss from his lover before cleaning his hand with some toilet paper and go and. Hank remained there a moment, partly for maintain the appearances, partly because his legs felt like fucking jelly.

 

He got up when he started to feel again like a human being, and sighed, thanking to all deities that the poor bastard that enter in the bathroom early didn’t hear any rare, because it would be fucking shameful to add public indecency to his record at that point of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I'm accepting prompts!
> 
> If you like this, please, 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚 support me with a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dalmawriter)  
> I’m passing through a very troubling economic situation, and it would help me enormously

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dalmawriter)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)   
> 


End file.
